Gracias McQueen
by lala99
Summary: La gratitud siempre es bien recibida, pero no es este caso Pre Cars 3
1. Chapter 1

Gracias McQueen

 _McQueen te escribo para decirte mil gracias porque sino fuera por tu complejo de héroe ayudando al Rey y perdiendo la copa Pistón, yo no sería ahora el primer novato en ganarla._

 _Gracias también porque que con tus palabras me abres el entendimiento a mí y a mis amigos para saber lo viejo que estas y gracias por tener un ataque de senilidad en la carrera de ayer, sino tal vez hubiera sido un poco más complejo que Pat te venciera._

 _Por todo mil gracias_

 _Jackson Storm_

Esta carta fue publicada en las redes sociales volviéndose noticia global y cuando llego a manos del rubio este entristeció sin embargo fue peor cuando 2 semanas después llego otra.

 _McQueen que maleducado eres al no contestar mi carta, sin embargo demostrando que no hay rencor en mi corazón te invito este sábado a mi fiesta en Beverly Hills._

 _Posdata: Cuando vas a ser un buen perdedor y entender que eres viejo, que tu tiempo de brillar acabo._

 _Jackson Storm_

 **Rayo McQueen ya no es la maquina elegante que alguna vez fue**

Fue el titular de la primera plana en los periódicos, tv, redes sociales de todo el mundo al día siguiente de la segunda carta de Storm.

Y cuando el #95 lo leyó cayó en un abismo de depresión al saber que todo cuanto hizo fue olvidado por un estúpido número.

Sin embargo y aunque débil escribió una carta:

Storm te devuelvo el favor

 _Que se siente saber que tienes 20 o 21 y que yo a esa edad ya había ganado 6 copas Pistón Hudson Hornet, que ya corría en pistas internacionales, que el mundo aclamaba mi nombre, que a pesar que el tiempo se halla hecho presente mi nombre está gravado en los anales de la historia._

 _Y si tu intención es herirme tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo que esto, porque no tengo ningún arrepentimiento de lo que he hecho en mi vida._

 _Rayo McQueen_

Al día siguiente Sally llevo la carta a L.A y en menos de 20 minutos ya era noticia mundial.

 _McQueen_

 _Trate de ser amable, pero eres imposible._

 _No participes en los 500 de Florida._

 _Te lo advierto_

Rayo al leer el mensaje se hecho a reir haciendo que Sally también sonriera puesto que era una señal que el rubio estaba mejorando

 _Storm_

 _Gracias por tu consejo_

 _Aunque lo bueno de estos, es que se pueden ignorar_

 _Rayo McQueen._


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias McQueen

 _McQueen te escribo para decirte mil gracias porque sino fuera por tu complejo de héroe ayudando al Rey y perdiendo la copa Pistón, yo no sería ahora el primer novato en ganarla._

 _Gracias también porque que con tus palabras me abres el entendimiento a mí y a mis amigos para saber lo viejo que estas y gracias por tener un ataque de senilidad en la carrera de ayer, sino tal vez hubiera sido un poco más complejo que Pat te venciera._

 _Por todo mil gracias_

 _Jackson Storm_

Esta carta fue publicada en las redes sociales volviéndose noticia global y cuando llego a manos del rubio este entristeció sin embargo fue peor cuando 2 semanas después llego otra.

 _McQueen que maleducado eres al no contestar mi carta, sin embargo demostrando que no hay rencor en mi corazón te invito este sábado a mi fiesta en Beverly Hills._

 _Posdata: Cuando vas a ser un buen perdedor y entender que eres viejo, que tu tiempo de brillar acabo._

 _Jackson Storm_

 **Rayo McQueen ya no es la maquina elegante que alguna vez fue**

Fue el titular de la primera plana en los periódicos, tv, redes sociales de todo el mundo al día siguiente de la segunda carta de Storm.

Y cuando el #95 lo leyó cayó en un abismo de depresión al saber que todo cuanto hizo fue olvidado por un estúpido número.

Sin embargo y aunque débil escribió una carta:

Storm te devuelvo el favor

 _Que se siente saber que tienes 20 o 21 y que yo a esa edad ya había ganado 6 copas Pistón Hudson Hornet, que ya corría en pistas internacionales, que el mundo aclamaba mi nombre, que a pesar que el tiempo se halla hecho presente mi nombre está gravado en los anales de la historia._

 _Y si tu intención es herirme tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo que esto, porque no tengo ningún arrepentimiento de lo que he hecho en mi vida._

 _Rayo McQueen_

Al día siguiente Sally llevo la carta a L.A y en menos de 20 minutos ya era noticia mundial.

 _McQueen_

 _Trate de ser amable, pero eres imposible._

 _No participes en los 500 de Florida._

 _Te lo advierto_

Rayo al leer el mensaje se hecho a reir haciendo que Sally también sonriera puesto que era una señal que el rubio estaba mejorando

 _Storm_

 _Gracias por tu consejo_

 _Aunque lo bueno de estos, es que se pueden ignorar_

 _Rayo McQueen._


End file.
